nature_of_man_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiina Tanaka
Power & Specialties Power - Teknomancer; She can create pseudo objects, interface with any technology, deconstruct objects into wireless electricity and store them inside a wetware battery, then reconstruct them into what they were Specialty - Technology, scientific knowledge, engineering Skillsets, Buffs and Inventory BUFFS: * +4 to power use (Does not affect ranged/CQC rolls) * +4 intelligence * +2 Evasion/Speed * -4 Stealth * -4 Strength * -2 Defense * +1 Damage taken * 25 HP Supa powah Railgun/shot She can channel immense amount of electricity towards a conductive object, that will essentially simulates a railgun. She can just fire a pulse shot, which consist of massive electrical charge if there is no suitable object * +2 damage dealt * +2 to ranged, -2 if pulse shot Electrosword She creates a pseudo sword made of compressed electricity that is then used as a melee weapon * +2 damage dealt * +2 to CQC Servitor Some time when she was at home, she has designed 2 prototype robots that were fitted with wetware system, pneudraulics system, and titanium alloy armor plating sculpted into slopes. It has pre-programmed non sentient AI that follows only her orders. The robots each have 20 HP * Sloped titanium armor plating ** +3 defense against ranged attacks ** -2 Damage taken ** -2 to speed ** -10 acrobatic * Wetware computer system ** +3 damage taken if the wetware is hit ** +1 damage taken from electrical elements ** Can be controlled directly by Shiina, but Shiinawould need to concentrate. She can move her body and look around her, but will receive -5 on all rolls * Pneudraulics system ** +4 to strength ** +2 to CQC damage ** +2 speed and negates the -2 speed. Skips the turn if used during combat. ** Can be used to do a charging attack that deals +4 damage, but it'll spend 2 turns repressurising * Integrated pulse cannon ** +2 to ranged attack ** +2 burn damage dealt Electromagnetism Using her power, she can deconstruct objects and store them in the form of compressed wireless electricity within her wetware battery, and reconstruct them later on. Deconstructing and reconstructing during combat will take time (GM's discretion), the servitors can be reconstructed in one cycle (1/cycle). Inventory * Bag of chocolates * Cellphone * Bunch of metal bolts * Wetware battery (Robot) 2x * Empty wetware battery Character Backstory Shiina was born with a brilliant mind, but the lack of interest in academic studies and the abhorrent state of education didn't really get her far. She spent most of her early childhood playing video games until her parents realized her brilliance at one point, whereafter they took away her games and forces her to study. Distraught over it, she was sent into a deep depression where she spent 90% of her days sleeping or in her room, living a fantasy in her head. In school, her grades would only plummet even harder, and she would sleep every single time when she sat on her desk. The only saving grace of it all to her, was that she had a crush on another boy, but unfortunately, it didn't really last long either. The boy caused a havoc which ended up with him being expelled. At some point, it crossed her mind, that she could bring the fantasy into reality with her intellect and the help of her power. With nothing to hold her back, her unrequited love chewing her apart, the life not having any saving grace, she began to study physics, science in general, etc to bring closer the fun she seeks. Eventually her parents gave back her games and toys, but she pay no mind to it. Instead, she spends most of her time locked in her room, learning of her powers, researching and engineering technologies. First she begun with the construction of a common computer, creating a pneumatic system, and solid state batteries. After meticulous research, she would engineer wetware computer, pneudraulics system, and wetware battery. Worried of her health and feeling extremely guilty after witnessing what has become of her, her parents attempted to stop her by resigning her from school and dragging her outside. It had no effect other than serving to annoy her, the damage is already done and she's devoted to her projects. Sick of the treatment, she then engineers 2 robots fitted with wetware computer, and pneudraulics system that would help her move her stuff out. She then moves into an unknown place where she built a small workshop/lab of her own, and she was never seen afterwards. Trivias Category:Main char Category:Characters